Breaking the Mold
by Rogue Pryde
Summary: Everybody's knows Kagome's a good girl. But sometimes the reasons for being good can hurt just as much as being bad. And maybe she doesn't have to be the only one to learn from someone else's mistakes...Onshot! IK


Alrighty! Another one shot! This one is different. Not two sinners faking normalcy or whatever you'd call the last one This one is the typical bad boy good girl thing, but this time the good girl has a reason for being the way she is (and no, it's not a dark past).

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They'd met at a party.

Normally, people like him never went to parties where there'd be girls like her. But the word around school was that her parents were out of town, and everybody went to those parties. Normally the host wouldn't be waiting at the door to turn away anyone with alcohol or drugs.

He'd passed by a guy he knew from school on his way up her driveway. The kid was cussing under his breath, and it wasn't until Inuyasha reached the front door and saw the pile of broken bottles and spilt liquid that he realized why.

She hadn't even wanted to let him in the house. His reputation had preceded him and she wouldn't have been satisfied he was clean even if she strip searched him (an option he suggested but she was less then receptive). Eventually he got in, only bothering to show up because Miroku was there to put the moves on some girl and according to him girls liked it when you ditched a friend to hang out with them. So Inuyasha got to be the ditched friend.

At first he shared his misery loudly and obnoxiously with all the other guests. When a small group of about fifteen people left to play games in another room he made a crack about his fifth grade birthday. That was when she'd approached him, hands on her hips.

To his surprise, she didn't yell at him. He suspected she saw Miroku ditch him and felt sorry for him. She pulled him aside, where people wouldn't overhear them, and told him shortly that he was at her house, sitting in on her party, and he was going to enjoy it, or else.

That was when some chick put on dance music and dragged her boyfriend to the middle of the carpet. The girl's eyes lit up and she slipped her arm in Inuyasha's, not even asking him if he wanted to go.

But then she'd started dancing, and he reacted in kind instinctively. No matter how miserable he was intent on being, she managed to foil his attempts. By the end of the night they were even conversing, albeit sarcastically.

Of course when school came Monday they didn't know each other again. She was an average student, with a perfect record, and he was the school's rebel. Half the time he didn't show up, but everyone still knew his face. She was actually working in the office when he was called up to the principal's office. He'd had to wait and the music playing through the intercom kept the silence from turning awkward. The song was the first one they'd danced to at her party.

He didn't remember who had started talking first, but when he found out she'd never been clubbing he was shocked. He bluntly asked her where she'd learned to dance like she did and she admitted with a blush that she just tried to copy the people on TV. Before he even knew what he was doing he offered to take her sometime.

It wasn't until he promised to remain sober that she accepted.

He didn't actually find out her name until they were on their way to the club. He'd picked her up at her house and attempted to ask her smoothly, but she laughed anyway. Kagome. The name suited her perfectly.

When he ordered their drinks, he 'forgot' to add virgin, a mistake she hastily remedied, fixing him with a mock warning glare. He grinned innocently at her, not even the least bit upset he was caught.

Of course, to be honest, he hadn't had a drink the entire day. By eleven his head was killing him. Reluctantly, he steered her off the dance floor and offered to drive her home. She was confused, knowing he was more of an all-nighter kind of guy. Then it dawned on her. He couldn't deny it when she accused him of wanting to come back to the club, drinking being his first priority.

Furious, she'd told him she'd find her own way home. At night, in that part of town, was just plain stupid. It took him a while to talk sense into her, she was the most stubborn girl he'd ever met, but in the end he took her home. She wouldn't speak to him.

He did head back to the club, but he didn't stay as late as usual and only drank a couple glasses. He actually felt guilty. At school she was more then indifferent to his presence, she made it a point to ignore him. To his surprise, that bugged him. He had wanted to get to know her better, but she was being stubborn. He was more angry than anything else. Typical.

He drove to her house after school about two weeks after the night at the club. He marched right inside, not even bothering to knock first. He was so used to her being home alone he didn't even think to worry about parents.

She was with them. He froze in the doorway and watched as Kagome gently pried something unrecognizable from her mother's fingers.

"Whoer you?" The woman slurred, slumping against her husband. The father didn't even move. His eyes were fixated on something too far away for everyone else to see.

With a soft voice, Kagome answered her. "Your daughter." The way she said it made it seem like she'd answered the question many times before.

Tears filled the older woman's eyes. "I don't want you." She sobbed pitifully. "I don't want a family."

Looking away, Kagome pocketed whatever she had taken from her mother. "You don't have one." She whispered under her breath, finally turning towards the entrance to the room. Her eyes widened when she saw Inuyasha. "What are you doing here?!" She demanded, ignoring the sobs still coming from her mom.

"I-" He was at loss for words. "I came to see you."

She snorted. "Why? I'm not going to go anywhere with you." She waved a hand, taking in the room's occupants. "I don't want to end up like them." She said the words forcefully, but it was easy to see that they had shaped her entire existence.

His eyes shifted from her face to the scene behind her. "Me neither." He said softly. He didn't promise not to stop. He didn't know what he'd do and he didn't want to lie to her about it. She seemed to recognize that, and didn't ask him to. Instead, she led the way outside and he followed.

Both of them were too lost in thought to really worry about what the other was thinking. In the end, she broke the silence first. "I want to hang out with you." She told him, turning to meet his gaze. "But I can't get involved with someone like that."

"Someone like me." His voice held no inflection.

"Yeah." She sounded sorry to say it.

"Kagome." He shifted. "I don't know what I'm going to do. Honestly, I don't know you well enough to give up anything for your sake." He waited for her nod before continuing. "But someday, I do want a family." His voice shook a little as he remembered his own parents, probably worried sick about him that very minute. "And that is not a family."

She nodded again, this time with shimmering eyes. But she didn't cry. They talked for a while, sharing dreams and making plans (though not really including each other). He found himself trusting her, and she started to rely on him. They were best friends the rest of their high school years.

Three years after that, they made all their dreams and plans come true. Together.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Short but, kinda sweet? Right? Maybe not. I'm actually really not sure on this one. I'm really liking onshots right now though!


End file.
